When i see your smile
by violetstar198
Summary: drabble on Sam's wuv for Dean 333 i can't write a better summary than that so... XD  Dean's POV of the morning after shall be posted soon!  3    Lyrics are to the song:  'Your Gaurdian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


_AH!_ the fluff! =3

_

* * *

__When I see your smile_  
_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cause I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Sam smiled and looked out the window of the motel that was theirs for the night. It always makes him laugh sometimes when he hears a song and is surprised at how it can describe the way he feels for Dean, like the song writers had written it for them especially. He turned his head and stared at his sleeping brother. His face so angelic and peaceful, the years of hunting all washed away.

Sometimes the love that swelled through him caught him off guard. Sometimes all he would be doing was taking on glance at Dean, or hearing the sound of his voice, and the love swelled to bursting point inside of him. It was nice though, that he could share that love with Dean now. That he could kiss him, hold him (with minimal teasing), and make love to him. Really what more could he want. Spending his life with Dean was all he had ever wanted. It was that love and that desire that had made him flee to Stanford. Made him try and fall in love with someone else. He didn't know at the time that Dean felt the same way.

Yeah, he loved Jess, had found someone to love other than his brother. But he never realized how small that love was compared to how much he loved Dean. That love he felt for Jess that he thought to be the size of five football fields just couldn't compare to the expanse of love that Dean hadn't known he had. It was bigger than the universe, with the eternity of space and the expanse of the never ending sky. He knew he was being corny, but he couldn't help it, and anyway, Dean wasn't here in his head to tease about being such a girl.

He started to trace the lines of Dean's muscle toned stomach, almost unconsciously. And Dean murmured in his sleep and moved towards the light touches of Sam's fingers, curling up to him.

"You're such a tease." Sam looked down and saw Dean looking up at him, a smile playing on his lips, his green eyes twinkling in amusement and mock annoyance. Sam couldn't help his eye roll, it was just instinct. Just like it was instinct to kiss those full smiling lips. And after he pulled away and laid his head down next to his brother's, he could feel Dean slipping back to sleep.

"I love you Dean." he murmured as he breathed in the scent that was purely and always will be could feel the rumble in his brother's chest as he chuckled and kissed the top of Sam's head, causing warm waves of happiness and sleep to roll through him.

"I know Sammy. I love you too." And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

And they live happily ever after... well, in my world they do 3333


End file.
